<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Not-So-Charming by smckee377</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469650">Prince Not-So-Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smckee377/pseuds/smckee377'>smckee377</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smckee377/pseuds/smckee377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys help out a town in peril and are rather impressed by Vera, the town's young, aggressive leader. Twilight, Sky, Wild, and Warriors are especially impressed and Time unintentionally sets up a competition between them to see who can successfully win her over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Linked Universe One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince Not-So-Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready?” Time says, hand in the air. Wild and Sky glance at each other, glowering, and hunker down into position. “Set?” They lower themselves slightly more, very tensed up. “GO!” Time quickly pulls his hand down in front of him and Wild and Sky take off. Wild leaps impressively far up, taking a step up the cliff face before grabbing on and beginning his climb. Sky, not to be outdone, jumps up two or three times to try and make up the lost ground. The remaining Links are cheering them on from below, divided into two camps. Legend and Hyrule start up some trash talk while Twilight and Wind shout out mad instructions and encouragement to their friends above. Time, alone, watches quietly as the two near the top. It’s impossible for them to tell who is actually winning from so far down. Suddenly, they lose sight of Wild. Twilight, Warriors, and Hyrule start celebrating while Wind and Legend bemoan their champion’s loss. Time chuckles and glances back up to see that Sky has now also crested the top of the cliff and vanished.
</p>
<p>“Come on back down! Jump with the glider!” Hyrule calls up enthusiastically once the cheering starts to die down. He glances back, grinning, at the other Links and notices Legend giving Warriors a handful of rupees. 
</p>
<p>“Wild?” Twilight calls up, slightly confused. Everyone looks up at the cliff face, but no one appears. They all exchange looks and pull out their various hook shots. Almost as one, they aim as far up as they can, shoot, and get pulled up. The rest of the climb is a struggle, but they eventually reach the top. Once they have helped each other over, they take a look around as they catch their breath. It doesn’t take them long to figure out where Wild and Sky vanished. A thick pillar of black smoke is rising from the trees in the forest before them.
</p>
<p>“All right. Let’s move,” Warriors says very seriously. They all start running towards the smoke pillar and stumble upon a village among the trees. Some of the trees and huts are on fire. A group of bokoblins and moblins wielding various flaming and regular boko clubs are running after the villagers. Most of the villagers are trying to escape, but some of them look like guards and are fighting back. Wild and Sky are in the middle of tackling a moblin empty handed since they had left their stuff at the base of the cliff. A young woman with red hair and fury on her face is fighting with them. She has a two-handed broadsword, which she brings down heavily on the tackled moblin. Wild and Sky immediately move on to the next moblin and she follows them. “Hyrule, you’re with me. Wind, Legend, go that way. Time, you go over there,” Warriors calls quickly, gesturing to different areas of the village.
</p>
<p>With all the Links in the battle as well as the village’s own small guard, the bokoblin and moblin forces start to fall. It doesn’t take long for them to realize it, either, because they soon beat a hasty retreat. Without missing a step, the woman who had been fighting with Wild and Sky orders the guard to start working on putting out the fires. Time pulls out his ocarina and plays the song of storms, causing it to rain. This paired with the bucket chain of village guards and Links puts a quick stop to the fires in the village and surrounding forest. Time plays the sun song and the rain stops. The woman casts a weary glance at him, but does not address him.
</p>
<p>“Go around and assess the damage. We need to know how many buildings are in need of repair and how many can do with simple mends,” she tells the guards. They salute her and disperse. 
</p>
<p>“Is there anything that we can do to assist you?” Time asks as he approaches the young woman. “We would love to be of service to your village.” The woman sizes him up and stares at the other Links in turn.
</p>
<p>“It would make rebuilding go faster,” she relents, “But there’s no reward in it for you besides rebuilding the village,” she adds quickly, pointing her sword at Time for emphasis. He puts his hands up cautiously.
</p>
<p>“We don’t ask for a reward. We just want to help.”
</p>
<p>“Mmmm.” She lowers her sword and gives them all a glance again. “You lot can put your camp up on the south side of the square.” She gestures vaguely over her shoulder at an empty space between some of the surviving buildings. Without waiting for a response, she turns and marches off in the direction of some of the guards.
</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s go get our stuff,” Time says, turning back to the others. They leave the village and head back over to the cliff.
</p>
<p>“That lady is kind of scary,” Wind says.
</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s great,” Twilight adds. Wind gives him an incredulous look. “What? You don’t think that level of confidence is something to be admired?”
</p>
<p>“Oh right. Her confidence. That’s what you’re admiring,” Warriors says lightly. “Definitely can’t be the fact that she looks at you like she’s going to kill you.”
</p>
<p>“Please. Lots of people look at me like they’ll kill me. I’m used to it at this point,” Twilight responds.
</p>
<p>“Admit it, Twi, you’re kinda into scary women,” Warriors says.
</p>
<p>“You say scary, I say powerful. Or is this you saying that you’re actually terrified of Zelda and Impa,” Twilight says, nudging him. Warriors is mock offended.
</p>
<p>“That is PRINCESS Zelda and GENERAL Impa to you, you knave!” The Links all laugh. “And no, I’m not afraid of them. I have to keep myself in check or they’d be fawning over me just like Cia and Lana were.” Warriors dramatically puts his hand to his chest and holds himself higher.
</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. And Ruto and Tetra and--” Twilight starts counting off on his fingers. Warriors shoves him, making him laugh and lose track.
</p>
<p>“Tough luck, because I don’t think she’d be into either of you,” Sky says. They both glance back at him. “She’s obviously someone who would appreciate a man who would follow her lead and get her to have some fun once and awhile.”
</p>
<p>“Exactly why she’d like me! Thanks for the support, Sky!” Wild chimes in, throwing his arm around Sky’s shoulders.
</p>
<p>“You?”
</p>
<p>“Yeah! What, you think you’re better with the ladies than me?”
</p>
<p>“How would you know how you are with ladies? I thought you lost all those memories?” Sky teases.
</p>
<p>“Oooooo, that’s cold,” Wild says, jokingly waggling a finger in his face. “Means I have a clean slate without the awkward memories of failing to get women to hold me back. Besides. I distinctly vaguely remember something about maybe being engaged once,” Wild finishes with a shrug. The other Links laugh.
</p>
<p>“If you all like her so much, why don’t you actually talk to her?” Time advises as they finally reach the camp. “Maybe she does actually just hate you all.”
</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” Twilight asks, crossing his arms and sizing up the other three.
</p>
<p>“Please. A challenge,” Warriors chuckles, brushing it all off. “We know I’d win. I’ll let you three have your fun for a while.” Wild sticks his tongue out in response.
</p>
<p>“You’ll be sorry you gave up your shot,” Sky says confidently, winking at him. Warriors simply laughs and packs up what remains of his stuff. 
</p>
<p>Shortly thereafter, the Links return to the village. It appears as though the villagers have had some sort of meeting and the Links arrive right as everyone is dispersing. They make their way to the empty spot on the south side of the square that the leader had indicated as they glance around at the villagers.
</p>
<p>“Kind of an odd assortment of people,” Warriors mentions to Wind as they both people-watch without much subtlety.
</p>
<p>“Yeah. They all seem to be from different places, but they’re all here somehow. There’s even a rock man over there!” He points at a retreating Goron.
</p>
<p>“Goron,” Warriors offers. Wind nods and sits down on his bedroll. “They probably all had something they were running from and somehow found each other in this spot.”
</p>
<p>“Running is not the correct term for everyone,” comes a voice from behind the Links. Wind shouts, startled, and jumps up from his bedroll. The other Links whirl around quickly, hands on hilts, to see the leader standing behind them. She frowns ever so slightly and holds her head up a little higher as the Links relax. “Most people were wanderers to begin with and just wanted somewhere to settle down away from the world. I would say only a handful of us are actual runaways.”
</p>
<p>“Are you one of the runaways?” Wind asks. Warriors smacks him lightly on the shoulder and glares at him. Wind rubs his shoulder and glares back.
</p>
<p>“How should we address you?” Time asks her.
</p>
<p>“I am Vera. We call our little town here Sanctuary,” she says shortly.
</p>
<p>“I take it then that attacks are a rarity,” Sky chips in.
</p>
<p>“Yes.” There’s a moment of awkward silence as the Links wait for an elaboration that doesn’t come. Twilight steps forward.
</p>
<p>“You clearly are a very good fighter and tactician then if you and your guards here are enough to keep your town safe. It’s very impressive,” he says with slight admiration in his voice. She turns and glances him up and down.
</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says after a moment.
</p>
<p>“Perhaps you could show us some of your techniques. I’ve never been one for two-handed weapons and you’re very adept,” he adds on.
</p>
<p>“I don’t train outsiders. You’re all here for a job and that’s it,” she says, hard. Twilight nods once.
</p>
<p>“Of course. Totally fair.” Wild and Sky try very hard to conceal their grins and Twilight tries to subtly glare at them.
</p>
<p>“Get your rest. You’re clearly not builders, so you’ll have a hard time with the work tomorrow and you’ll need it. Especially that one,” Vera says, pointing at Four. Four blinks quickly a few times, caught off guard. Without another word, Vera turns and leaves.
</p>
<p>As soon as they’re sure she’s out of earshot, Wild and Sky burst out into laughter and Twilight shoves them both. “Oh shut up already.”
</p>
<p>“She shot you down INSTANTLY!” Wild manages to get out, grabbing at his stomach.
</p>
<p>“You put up no resistance!” Sky adds in.
</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? Of course not! She said no and that’s that. She’s not exactly the kind of person to piss off,” Twilight says, annoyed. “She clearly has to be won over.”
</p>
<p>“Yeah and you certainly didn’t do it,” Warriors says nonchalantly. Twilight glares at him. “I’m just saying. We probably aren’t going to be here too long if that’s her attitude towards us when we helped her save this place. You might have just lost your chance, man.” Twilight just shrugs.
</p>
<p>“If that’s true, then these suckers also stand no chance,” he says, sitting down on his roll.
</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? We’ll just have to see about that,” Wild says, grinning madly.
</p>
<p>“Can we see about that later? I’m starving!” Legend calls out. Wild snaps out of his mood a little and starts scrambling to make everyone dinner. Now that the ribbing has stopped, Twilight seems as calm as ever, completely unperturbed by the rejection.
</p>
<p>The morning comes and Vera wakes the Links by throwing several cuccos in the square right before dawn. Warriors could swear he saw a glint of a grin on her face as she approached, but her manner gave away nothing. She divides the Links into groups and sends them off to different parts of the town to work on repairing some of the most damaged buildings. She hadn’t been kidding about the difficulty of the workload. There were a couple of buildings that were complete losses and had to be knocked down and rebuilt entirely. Some of the groups were able to salvage parts of the house, but their work was made more difficult by having to fit new structure around existing ones without damaging it further. The Links all returned to their camp completely exhausted by the end of the day’s work and had no difficulty falling asleep.
</p>
<p>This pattern continued for two more days (though they were no longer caught so off guard by the cuccos in the morning) and the buildings were really taking shape, resembling what they must have looked like before the attack. The third day at lunch, the Links arrived back at their camp to see Wild rather roughly setting out their food.
</p>
<p>“You okay, Wild?” Twilight asks with some concern in his voice.
</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Just got to make sure this all turns out right,” Wild mutters back as he finishes off the last couple of plates.
</p>
<p>“It always does. No need to worry about it,” Time adds cheerily, patting Wild lightly on the back. Wild makes a face down at the plate he set before himself and takes a rather angry bite from his piece of bread.
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Warriors says. Everyone but Wild looks at him. “Oh Wild.” Recognition slowly crosses Sky’s face as he looks between Warriors and Wild.
</p>
<p>“You gave her food and she didn’t like it?!” Sky says, sounding completely shocked.
</p>
<p>“But you’re such a good cook!” Hyrule throws in.
</p>
<p>“She didn’t even try it, so just leave it alone,” Wild snaps.
</p>
<p>“Let me guess. Outsiders can’t cook her food?” Twilight asks, putting an arm around Wild’s shoulders.
</p>
<p>“Can she really think that I’m going to poison her? What would that benefit me for? Not like this town has anything valuable in it or that I want revenge on her or something. It’s just food!” Wild explodes. Some of the other Links start trying to hold back laughter. “Shut up about it and eat. Maybe I’ll poison you guys next, huh?”
</p>
<p>“Aw come on, Wild. It’s all good,” Warriors smiles at him. “I couldn’t really see you with such a...great tactician.” Twilight elbows him in the ribs and Wild can’t help but smile just a little bit.
</p>
<p>“At least you didn’t make a fool of yourself in front of everyone else,” Twilight adds in a seemingly begrudging tone, though they all see the little wink he gives Wild.
</p>
<p>“Besides. You’re vaguely maybe engaged anyway, remember?” Legend throws in. Everyone laughs and finally begin to actually eat their lunches as the conversation turns more towards small talk about their various groups’ work accomplishments thus far in the day.
</p>
<p>Once they’re all done eating, they split back up into their groups and return to their work until nightfall. To their surprise, they see that the square has been transformed by flowers, vines, and tables with benches. Some of the townspeople are busy setting out plates and cups while others are tending what appears to be boar, duck, and fish over two very large fire pits.
</p>
<p>“What is all this?” Time asks one of the older women at the table closest to their camp.
</p>
<p>“Today is the anniversary of the founding of Sanctuary. We like to have a little feast and dancing to celebrate it,” she replies happily.
</p>
<p>“That sounds wonderful!” Sky chimes in.
</p>
<p>“I’m sure you boys have worked up quite the appetite! Just make sure you leave food for the others,” the woman says, lightly pinching Sky’s cheek. He laughs.
</p>
<p>“Will do, ma’am.” She turns back around as the Links move over to the end of a table to sit down. The townsfolk start flooding in and taking up whatever spots are available at the tables. Finally, just as the final spots are being taken, Vera appears. The townsfolk all cheer her entrance and she smiles graciously at them all.
</p>
<p>“My fellows of Sanctuary,” she calls out loudly. The square falls silent almost immediately. “We gather here once again to celebrate our peace here. We all found Sanctuary by one way or another, for this reason or that, but we have found it warm and inviting every time. Eight years ago this very day, you welcomed me among you. Since then, you have given me the honor of being your leader. It is with nothing but joy in my heart that I begin this year’s festivities!” Vera throws her hands in the air and the townsfolk all cheer. She turns and gestures to the attendants at the fire pits and they begin to take food to all the people at the tables while others begin pouring drinks. It doesn’t take much prompting for the people to begin eating, drinking, and making merry. Even the Links are pulled into the festive spirit and find themselves moving between tables and talking with others just as the townsfolk are doing.
</p>
<p>After a while, someone starts up a whistle and a couple of others follow suit. All the townsfolk stand and move away from the tables while the whistlers start to pick them up and move them aside. A door to one of the houses by the square opens and a few young people emerge from it with a couple of instruments. The crowd cheers and lets the group to the center of the square where they begin to play a lively tune. Several people start dancing right from the start and a couple of the younger ladies even pull a few of the Links in right away. They do their best to follow along, but their stumbling and mistakes only seem to endear them more to their various partners.
</p>
<p>Sky makes his way to the center of the square and holds up his harp to the musicians gathered there. They happily invite him to join in the song and he manages to pick up a pleasing counter-melody to go along with them. This, however, does not prevent him from dancing. With his harp in hand, Sky throws himself among the dancers, switching between partners and picking up the steps faster than the other Links. Time, from the side, whistles and claps in rhythm, a huge smile across his face as he watches the others dancing.
</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long for Sky to have found his way around the entire dancefloor and right to the foot of Vera, who had taken a seat on one of the tables off to the side. Repeatedly, he tries to convince her to dance, but it’s abundantly clear that she is having absolutely none of it. Finally, Sky shrugs and whirls away, rejoining the main group of dancers once more, the same cheesy grin plastered to his face as before.
</p>
<p>At the next transition between dances, Warriors finds himself not far from where Vera is still sitting on the table. Politely, he declines another dance with the three girls who approach him, insisting that he needs a short respite before continuing. He very casually goes over to the same table as Vera and sits on the bench, leaning back and putting his elbows on the table behind him. She seems to be pointedly not looking in his direction, so he does nothing as well for a while. They watch the dancers for some time before Warriors can see her side-eyeing him.
</p>
<p>“This is a wonderful town and a fantastic festival,” Warriors says, turning slightly towards her.
</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she says calmly, only turning her head enough to look at him.
</p>
<p>“Is the town very old, then? I know you’ve only been here eight years, but to have the buildings as they are and some of the residents--”
</p>
<p>“We do not linger on the past here,” Vera cuts in.
</p>
<p>“Not even to remember how old the town is?” Warriors says with the smallest hint of sarcasm. Vera glances at him, still plain faced.
</p>
<p>“The town is maybe 30 years old. It was created to be a sanctuary for those who wanted rest, so naturally some of the older folks found their way here,” she relents. Warriors nods and they sit in silence for a few moments, watching the dancers again.
</p>
<p>“I imagine such a peaceful place has lead these people to a lot of joy,” he says, breaking their silence.
</p>
<p>“Yes,” Vera answers.
</p>
<p>“It might be nice to stay here. Find my own peace and joy. Enjoy the company,” Warriors adds with all the right, charming pauses. Vera looks at him and he smiles softly at her.
</p>
<p>“People like you and your other outsider friends do not belong here,” she says rather harshly. “Tomorrow when the work is done, I expect you all to leave as previously discussed.”
</p>
<p>“I understand your distrust of strangers, but surely we could take the time to get to know one another--” Warriors starts to insist.
</p>
<p>“Under no circumstances will I allow you people to stay and that is final,” she says a little more loudly and forcefully than perhaps intended. Warriors is slightly taken aback. Vera stands abruptly and simply leaves. The music breaks moments after she vanishes into the trees and the three young ladies from before swoop in and demand that Warriors dance with them. Putting on his most charming smile, Warriors allows them to drag him onto the dance floor, casting a short parting glance at the shadows among the treeline.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?” Wild asks incredulously. The other Links have momentarily forgotten their aching feet from all the dancing as they lay on their bedrolls, staring in surprise at Warriors.
</p>
<p>“Yeah. She just left. It was weird,” Warriors says.
</p>
<p>“I thought of all people, you’d be able to win her over,” Legend adds.
</p>
<p>“Well how the mighty fall,” Sky says calmly, examining his nails with great interest. Warriors throws Wind’s boot at him and scowls a little. Sky tosses the boot back to Wind.
</p>
<p>“I mean, it has been a while since we’ve interacted with women,” Twilight adds in a consoling tone.
</p>
<p>“I’m sure you haven’t lost your touch. It’s just rusty,” Legend chimes in.
</p>
<p>“By the goddesses, you people,” Warriors replies irritatedly. The others laugh. “I haven’t lost my touch. You people just pissed her off and ruined my chance before I took it.”
</p>
<p>“I told you you’d regret letting us go first,” Sky replies.
</p>
<p>“Yes, but you said that fully intending to be the one she fell so madly in love with,” Warriors replies mockingly. Sky opens his mouth to rebut, but hesitates.
</p>
<p>“Touche.” Warriors rolls onto his back and looks up at the stars before closing his eyes a moment.
</p>
<p>“No you don’t, ladykiller. You’ve got watch with me tonight,” Hyrule says, nudging Warriors with his foot. Warriors sighs.
</p>
<p>“Again, I don’t think watch is necessary when we are in a town that has a guard.” He sits up anyway and puts his boots back on.
</p>
<p>“Normally, I’d agree with you, but this town was attacked recently. It’s more prudent to help their guard by watching ourselves. Especially since we’re more or less at the edge of town here,” Time explains. Hyrule and Warriors sit down at a spot on a bench near their little campfire by the woods, the town and their fellow Links at their backs. Once the others have fallen asleep, Hyrule leans over.
</p>
<p>“At least we lucked out with our watch rotation,” he says quietly. “Dawn is only in a couple of hours. That festival took up most of the night.” He grins at Warriors, who grins back.
</p>
<p>“The town guard will be by soon. I’m going to go scout out the woods here a bit. See if I find any of those bokoblins or something,” Warriors says quietly after maybe half an hour of boredom. Hyrule glances back at where Time is sleeping. “Relax. You’ll be fine,” he insists as he stands up.
</p>
<p>“Just...be back soon.” Warriors nods lightly and heads out into the woods, sword on his hip. He begins mostly wandering due south of the town, but finds a little stream and starts meandering along beside it. Not long into his journey with the stream, he starts to hear something besides the babbling water. He pauses a moment and tries to concentrate on the sound, but it’s still a little faint. It appears to be coming from further downstream, so he cautiously continues on his path. The sound does start to become more clear as he walks along: metal on wood.
</p>
<p>Warriors immediately ducks away from the stream in a slightly crouched position and continues heading toward the noise. His hand automatically goes to the hilt of his sword as he cautiously slips from tree to tree. In the distance a little ways, he can see relatively weak firelight. He frowns and tries to deduce if this could be what was left of the gang of enemies from earlier, but the sound of the metal hitting wood makes him think that it can’t be. Those enemies all had wooden weapons and it only sounded like a single being was striking. Training grounds, Warriors decides as he approaches the firelight stealthily.
</p>
<p>Sure enough, he peers carefully around his tree and can see a small clearing with a few torches at its edges. There are a few wooden training dummies to one side of the clearing and a sparring circle on the other side. Vera is standing among the training dummies holding her two-handed broadsword and attacking them all at once mercilessly. Warriors stays quiet and still and watches her for a few moments as she completes several impressive looking strikes. Vera pauses for a moment and lowers her sword as she leans against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from Warriors. Warriors looks around at his feet and spots some fallen twigs. Very deliberately, he steps on it as he emerges from behind the tree. As expected, Vera instantly raises her sword and faces him.
</p>
<p>“There’s no need for that now,” he says, putting his hands up and approaching the first of the training dummies. “I’m not going to attack you like these fools.” He stops and rests against the first one, lightly smacking it on the back of the head.
</p>
<p>“Why are you here? Go away,” she snaps back, still holding her sword in his direction.
</p>
<p>“This is a training ground. I figure I can train a little or help you train,” he offers.
</p>
<p>“I don’t need your training,” Vera spits.
</p>
<p>“For the most part, you’re right. But you do this funny thing with your feet when you turn to strike the enemy behind you that I can help you figure out.”
</p>
<p>“I said I don’t need anything from you.”
</p>
<p>“Ah pride. It was once my worst enemy, too,” he says a little snidely. Vera makes a sound of disgust and charges him.
</p>
<p>Warriors slides around behind the dummy, forcing it to take the blow from Vera’s broadsword. He smoothly pulls out his sword and wraps around the dummy again, slashing at Vera’s back with it. She abandons her sword in the dummy long enough to duck down and kick at Warrior’s feet. He jumps to avoid it and takes a step to the side so Vera is between him and her sword. She jumps up, yanking her broadsword from the dummy and spinning in the air to slash at him. Warriors dodges backwards and the tip of her broadsword slices open the front of his tunic. Without hesitation, Warriors crouches forward and lunges at her, shoulder checking her squarely in the back as her momentum carries her around.
</p>
<p>Vera whips her elbow around, smacking it into Warriors’s ear, causing him to stumble backwards and regroup. She quickly brings her sword above her head and tries to bring it crashing down, but Warriors manages to block it while kneeling to help absorb the blow. He shoves her sword back at her, forcing her to stagger, then spins on his knee and knocks her feet out from under her. She falls on her back, losing her grip on her sword, as Warriors finishes his spin and puts his sword against her neck.
</p>
<p>“Yield,” he says calmly. She laughs shortly once.
</p>
<p>“Why don’t you?” He feels the tip of a dagger against his ribs.
</p>
<p>“A draw then.” He can see the fury in her eyes still, but she gives a single nod. Slowly, both of them pull their weapons away. With his sword clear of her, Warriors stands up and sheathes it. He puts a hand out to help Vera up, but she shoves it away and gets up by herself, grabbing her broadsword and moving back over to the center of the training dummies. Warriors begins to feel heat welling up in his stomach and he follows her. He places himself between her and her intended training dummy. “Have we done something to offend you? Or do you always treat people like such garbage?” Vera laughs coldly.
</p>
<p>“Look at this. Mr. Perfect Hero can’t stand not getting what he wants. How like a spoiled child all you heroes are,” she berates. 
</p>
<p>“Perfect hero? What the hell do you know about what I’ve done?” he spits back.
</p>
<p>“Oh please. All you hero types are exactly the same,” she mocks. “Some inconvenience happens and you rush to the aid of some helpless damsel who you manage to easily rescue, then spend the rest of your time reliving your glory and chasing women and doing nothing remotely useful to anyone.”
</p>
<p>“The last time I checked, I was fatally wounded, lost two major battles, saw entire battalions wiped out by my enemies, and only won with the help of literal magic making it so that I’m not even the hero in that war. Oh but yeah. So EASY! Definitely what I want to go around telling everyone who will hear it!” Warriors explodes. Vera seems genuinely taken aback for a moment, but her face hardens again.
</p>
<p>“You were a soldier?” she asks a little quietly. Warriors takes a second to compose himself.
</p>
<p>“I was a captain, yes. Just a regular footsoldier until my princess asked for my help on the battlefield. The rest just...started happening after that.” Warriors stares at the ground a second and drags his hand down his face.
</p>
<p>“You nearly died?” He looks back up at Vera and sees her face has softened a little.
</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He pulls the rip in his tunic a little so that his chest is exposed. A ragged scar breaks the smoothness of skin just under his left rib cage. “I was stupid and arrogant, so my enemy conjured up a shadow version of myself and sent it after me. I only just managed to defeat it, but we were forced from the field because of this shit.” He stares at the scar angrily for a moment before seeing Vera’s hand reach out and touch it lightly. He glances up at her and her face is inscrutable. After a second, she takes her hand back and pulls Warriors’s tunic back over his scar.
</p>
<p>“Hard to believe, but my father was a soldier,” Vera finally says, turning and going towards the edge of the clearing where her sword’s sheath lays. “He’s the one who trained me. My mother died giving birth to me, so I was the only child he ever got and he’d be damned if I couldn’t take care of myself.” She sheaths the sword and turns around, looking fondly down at it. “This was his sword.”
</p>
<p>Warriors approaches and looks down at the sheath. “He was clearly a very good soldier seeing how you fight.” Vera smiles slightly. “Is his death why you came to Sanctuary?” Warriors pushes. Her smile falters.
</p>
<p>“My father was assigned to defend our town, a rather large one. He was under the command of Heyvar the Perilous, a man rumored to have cleared the Unearthly Glen of all its monsters. Rumors he played up at every bar and to every woman in town.” Vera scowls. “Father says he even tried to woo Mother at one point, but she was not impressed. Apparently he’d grown fat and stank of mead more often than not.”
</p>
<p>“Sounds like a pleasant man,” Warriors comments. Vera shakes her head a little.
</p>
<p>“Our town was attacked by an invasion force from the west. Father was killed then and the town was overrun. All while the great Heyvar lay wasted in some whore’s bed after a night of drinking,” Vera explains bitterly.
</p>
<p>“So you left for Sanctuary.”
</p>
<p>“The town was burned to the ground and I was captured along with all the other surviving women. They intended to make us slaves, but I managed to escape with many of the others during their celebrations. I recovered my father’s sword and set out to find Heyvar. It wasn’t difficult to find him. He’d fled to the nearest city. I found him half drunk at an inn, telling anyone who would listen his woeful tale of warning my town leaders about the threat from the west and being kicked out as a lunatic, but sticking around to try and help fight before fleeing when the battle was clearly lost.” There’s a heavy pause and Warriors watches the anger play across her face as she stares at the training dummy beside her. “The fat fool was easily dealt with, and then I wandered around until I found Sanctuary by accident. They welcomed me, didn’t ask anything about my past, and made me feel at home again.”
</p>
<p>“Then we hero-types showed up and ruined it all by existing,” Warriors says lightly. Vera smirks at him.
</p>
<p>“Yes actually.”
</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that we specific hero-types are definitely not like Heyvar. Hell, Wild back there actually died, was brought back, lost all his memories, and had to fight the literal incarnation of evil single-handedly, almost dying again in the process. He definitely doesn’t want people to know that and will undoubtedly poison my food one of these meals if he finds out I told you.” Vera laughs and Warriors smiles at her.
</p>
<p>“Are you all brothers or something? You all look very similar.”
</p>
<p>“Ooo boy now that is a complicated answer,” Warriors replies, putting his hand to his forehead and opening his eyes really widely. Vera laughs again. “In short, no, but it’s easiest to think of us all as being brothers. Except for Time. He is very clearly our father,” Warriors adds mock seriously.
</p>
<p>“Time? The gentleman missing an eye?”
</p>
<p>“The MARRIED gentleman missing an eye,” Warriors answers, waggling his left ring finger. Vera lightly shoves him.
</p>
<p>“See there it is. Hero-types chasing women. Four of you have tried your luck with me. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” she replies, waggling her finger right back at him. Warriors shrugs.
</p>
<p>“You’re an impressive woman. You can’t blame us for trying to get you to like us.”
</p>
<p>“Oh yes. Like you. That’s all it is.”
</p>
<p>“Allies are a nice thing to have,” Warriors insists, mock injured. Vera shakes her head and puts her sword across her back.
</p>
<p>“Well come on Hero-type. The sun will be rising soon and you’ll definitely be missed.” She glances back over her shoulder as she walks back towards Sanctuary to make sure Warriors follows her. He smiles at her and jogs lightly to catch up to her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you were so clumsy. Time had it out for me when he saw that you were gone and you come back like this,” Hyrule mutters annoyedly as he repairs the rip in Warriors’s tunic. Warriors shrugs at him.
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I don’t know what else you want me to do.”
</p>
<p>“My watches next rotation on top of yours for sticking up for your sorry butt.”
</p>
<p>“Consider it done.” Hyrule stops and stares at him.
</p>
<p>“Wait really?”
</p>
<p>“Yeah really. You covered for me. Time is not exactly the nicest person when someone ‘goes missing’ like I did.”
</p>
<p>“Oh....thanks.”
</p>
<p>“Don’t mention it.” Warriors leans back against the tree stump and watches as Wild finishes cooking their breakfasts. The other Links are packing up their bags in preparation for departure. Sky does a double-take and stands up abruptly.
</p>
<p>“Vera!” he says cheerily. The other Links all pause in their work and see her. Everyone stands up and greets her as she enters their little camp.
</p>
<p>“You’ve been a great service to Sanctuary. As thanks, the town elders have asked that you stay another night so we may make you honorary members of Sanctuary. You can continue your journey tomorrow after a departing ceremony,” she says politely. All the Links smile and Time steps forward.
</p>
<p>“We would be happy to accept. We’re just glad that we were able to help,” he says, giving her a little bow. She nods once and starts looking among the Links. Finally, her gaze lands on Warriors.
</p>
<p>“You,” she says, “Come here.” Warriors absently straightens his undershirt and adjusts his bracers as he approaches her.
</p>
<p>“Vera,” he says calmly, stopping beside her. Vera reaches up and puts a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She moves her hand to his chest and gently pushes him back to stand how he had been.
</p>
<p>“Last night was nice,” she says sweetly. She gives Warriors a wink, then turns and leaves camp.
</p>
<p>The second she is out of earshot, Time begins howling with laughter and has to sit down. Wild, Twilight, and Sky are all demanding answers of Warriors while Legend, Hyrule, and Four grin and laugh at them. Wind alone seems unaffected. Warriors simply raises his hands up and refuses to answer any questions.
</p>
<p>“Please, boys. I’m not one to kiss and tell,” he insists.
</p>
<p>“Like hell you aren’t!” Legend says.
</p>
<p>“What did she mean by that?” Wind asks.
</p>
<p>“THAT IS NOT SOMETHING FOR OPEN DISCUSSION!” Sky says, slapping his hand over Twilight’s mouth when he begins to respond. This makes Time fall to the ground laughing even harder as Wind just looks more confused.
</p>
<p>“If it’s so funny, I want to know!” Wind insists.
</p>
<p>“I’ll explain it later,” Warriors says.
</p>
<p>“You certainly will not! He’s too young!” Sky replies.
</p>
<p>“Please. He’s already defeated his own Ganondorf. I think he can handle it,” Warriors adds unperturbed.
</p>
<p>“This is not the same thing!”
</p>
<p>“Close enough.”
</p>
<p>“In what way!?”
</p>
<p>“See, this is why he’s still single,” Warriors loudly whispers to Wind, who grins and giggles. Sky throws his hands in the air.
</p>
<p>“Goddesses above give me patience,” he begs. Warriors and Wind start laughing, too.
</p>
<p>“Shit! The food is burning,” Wild suddenly realizes. He rushes over to the campfire and starts to salvage the meal. “Come on. We’d better eat quickly and get to work. But this isn’t over.” He points a ladle threateningly at Warriors.
</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, man,” Warriors responds nonchalantly. Everyone manages to compose themselves and get their breakfast down. As they break up to go to their different work sites, Warriors sees Vera off to one side of the square. He waves at her and she blows a kiss back at him.
</p>
<p>“Dude, but seriously. I’ve gotta know what you did,” Wild whispers, sneaking closer to Warriors.
</p>
<p>“Maybe later,” Warriors replies with a grin. He winks towards Vera, who grins back at him before walking off into the woods once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>